


Flammable

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: choc_fic, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-17
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla Emmagen: Amazons and warrior-women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flammable

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for [The Characters of Color Love Fest](http://community.livejournal.com/choc_fic/) prompt: _Teyla Emmagen: Amazons and warrior-women - "she takes care of herself/she can wait if she likes/she's ahead of her time" ~billy joel - 'always a woman'~_


End file.
